Wordgirl's Merry Christmas Party
by KimDWil71
Summary: This is a short companion story for the Christmas story I wrote last year called "Wordgirl's Merry Christmas". This is what happened during the Christmas party that the villains threw for Wordgirl and Huggy, thanking them for giving them gifts and all. Hope you like it. I don't own any charaters from Wordgirl and I don't own The Nutcracker or any of the songs.


_Wordgirl's Merry Christmas Party_

_(Right after the snow began to fall, Wordgirl, Huggy, and the city's villains begin to enjoy the surprise Christmas party that the villains had throw for their young nemesis and her sidekick, thanking them for giving them presents and not forgetting about them during the holidays, like the other citizens in town had done.) _

_Huggy/Bob: (Using monkey-talk.) Can we go and build a snow monkey? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe later, Huggy. There doesn't seem to be enough snow for that just yet. (Just then, she feels someone throwing a snowball at her and she turns around and sees Chuck whistling and pretending that he didn't do anything.) Chuck, did you throw that snowball at me?_

_Chuck: (Trying to act innocent.) Snowball? What snowball? I didn't throw a snowball at you. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She then goes to pick up a snowball and goes to play along with his innocent act.) You're right, you didn't throw a snowball at me. (She then, without using any superpowers, throws a snowball at him.) And I guess I didn't just throw a snowball at you._

_Chuck: Ok, you want a snowball fight? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Bring it on, Sandwich-Guy! (Within a few seconds, she and Chuck are in a snowball fight.) And I'll try not to throw too hard._

_Chuck: Thanks. _

_Tobey: Wordgirl, would you like some backup?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Do you think you can throw a snowball?_

_Tobey: I can always try. (He picks up some snow and fashions it into a snowball and throws it, and the snowball doesn't get too far.) How about I make them and you throw them? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. _

_Chuck: Hey, who's going to be my backup? _

_Huggy/Bob: (Using monkey-talk.) I'll help you. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy? _

_Chuck: Thanks Huggy. Let's take out Wordgirl and Tobey. _

_(Soon a full-scale snowball fight is underway and they continue to throw snowballs back and forth for about an hour or so.) _

_Granny May: Ok, I think that's enough. How about some fresh cocoa with marshmallows? _

_(They and others come over and grab a cup of hot cocoa, with marshmallows.) _

_Chuck: (Smells it.) MMM, this smells very good. _

_Granny May: This recipe has been passed down for many generations in my family. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Do you have any stories about how you and your family used to celebrate the holidays?_

_Granny May: I sure do. Gather around, Young ones and let me share with you some of my most fondest memories of my childhood, during the winter holidays. (Soon, Wordgirl, Huggy, Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria are seated in front of the crowd on the floor, waiting to listen to some of Granny May's stories.) (The young adult villains are sitting behind the four kids.) Well, I was born at the start of the Great Depression and even though, we didn't have a lot, my parents made sure that my older brother and I had a great Christmas every year. Even after my father was laid off from his job and wasn't too able to find another one for awhile. He and my mother would pawn some of their belongings, in order to buy presents for my brother and I. I remember that when I was five, I had received this lovely doll. I've seen it many times in the store window. This was back at a time when the toy shop would have lovely displays in their sales window. So, my daddy asked me what I wanted and I told him that I only want that doll. It was quite expensive. It was $15. That was expensive for a doll back in 1937. _

_Birthday Girl: Do you still have your special dowwy?_

_Granny May: No, I gave it to my daughter, when she was five. Then she gave her to her own daughter. So, as I was saying, at first my father told me that he may not be able to get that doll because it was expensive. But Christmas morning came and I opened a present and I saw the doll that I wanted and I kept that doll until my own daughter was born and, like I said, I gave it to her when she was five._

_Wordgirl/Becky: How was your father able to afford it, if it was too expensive? _

_Granny May: Well, I found out that my father had sold a watch that his grandfather had gotten while serving in the Civil War. I was told that President Lincoln, himself had given him that watch. _

_Kids: Wow!_

_Granny May: And when my father left to fight in WW2, I had held onto the doll the whole time, after he left. I was 9 when he left for Germany and it was after the attack on Pearl Harbor. And I had been asked to sing in a Christmas pagent at Woodview Elementary. _

_Victoria: That's where we go to school now. _

_Granny May: That's right. And the one song I was asked to sing was "My Favorite Things". And I sang it to my father, who was in Germany at the time. _

_Tobey: Did your father return from the war?_

_Granny May: No. After beating the Nazis, my father was immediately called to help out in the Pacific and he was killed, fighting the Japanese. (She then begins to cry a little and Wordgirl gets up and goes to place her hand on Granny's shoulder.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so sorry to hear that. _

_Butcher: That is quite sad. _

_Granny May: Thank you. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Now I feel even better about giving you a present. But maybe it wasn't the right present. _

_Granny May: Wordgirl, the present you gave me was the right one. Not because of what it was, it was because you were willing to give me and my fellow villains presents, despite the fact that we are villains and that we've done evil things to you and to the city. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I know that and I know that after the holidays are over, you may all go back to committing crimes and all, but I just want to let you all know that I really care about each and every one of you and I pray every night that one day, you all will give up crime and evil. But even if you don't, I still will never forget you on Christmas. _

_Whammer: (He has some tears of happiness in his eyes.) Oh Wordgirl, that sounded so whammer! I feel like I'm about to wham. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Do you mean 'cry'? _

_Whammer: Wham. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: So, does anyone else have a Christmas story to tell? They don't have to be like Granny May's. _

_LRW: Did I ever tell you that I used to do ballet when I was your age?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: You did?_

_LRW: Yes and I performed in the Nutcracker? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Wow! I love the Nutcracker. _

_LRW: I also did Swan Lake and Sleeping Beauty. I even have video, a home movie, and film from my performance. My mother video-taped it. (She then produces a video cassette.) I brought it with me, just in case. _

_Birthday Girl: Can we watch it? It's one of my favorite bawwetts too. _

_LRW: Sure. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: (He takes the video and places it into his VCR, and then turns on the TV.) There we go. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Granny May, after this, would you like to sing that song you sang in school?_

_Granny May: I don't have much of a singing voice anymore. How about you sing it for me?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: I would, but I don't have much of a singing voice now. _

_Granny May: Oh Baby, it doesn't matter. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yes it will. Trust me. _

_(Soon, the video comes on and they get to the part with the Sugar Plum Fairy.) _

_LRW: (She then points to the girl dancing.) There I am. _

_Victoria: You were the Sugar Plum Fairy?_

_LRW: That's right, correct, precise. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, how old are you there?_

_LRW: I was 14 years old there. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, you look so pretty there. _

_LRW: Thank you, Doc. _

_(They wink at each other.)_

_Wordgirl/Becky: I could never dance that well._

_LRW: Sure you can. With enough practice…_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Dancing isn't one of my strong suits. _

_(When the video is finished, everyone claps and cheers as LRW stands and bows, blushing at the same time.) _

_Granny May: Now, I want to hear Wordgirl sing. Who wants to hear her sing?_

_Adult Villains: We do._

_Wordgirl/Becky: No you don't. I can't sing. _

_Tobey: How if Victoria, Eileen, and I sang with you? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. And I've heard you three sing before. We can sing that song that Granny May wants me to sing. _

_Granny May: No, I want to hear you sing alone. I don't care how bad you say your singing is. (She then puts on the sweet, old lady charm.) Are you going to deny a sweet, little, old lady from her song request?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: (Sighs!) Fine. You do know that your sweet, little, old lady charm doesn't work on me most of the time. But it's the holidays so I'll fulfill your request. Just don't say I didn't warn you. (Dr. Two-Brains goes to play the piano that was located in his room in his lair and Wordgirl goes to sing the song, "My Favorite Things" and when she finishes, she receives a round of applause from her villains and sidekick.) You all liked that? That was rather fun. _

_Tobey: Would you like to do more? Can Eileen, Victoria, and I sing with you this time?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. Doc, do you think you can play some more Christmas music?_

_Dr. Two-Brains: I think I can. Let's see. (He begins to play some music and, at first, the four kids begin to sing, and later, some of the adult villains join in as well.) (Later, instead of playing the piano, Doc turns on some Christmas music and the song that first comes on is "White Christmas".) _

_(As soon as the song begins to play, Doc goes to ask LRW to dance.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (Standing with the three villain kids and Huggy.) I never knew the adult villains were so romantic._

_Tobey: I did. I've sat through many villain meetings and Doc and Lady Redundant Woman are always together. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not just talking about Doc and Lady Redundant Woman. Ms. Question is dancing with Timmy Timbo. Leslie and Mr. Big aren't really dancing together, but they're just swaying to the music together. (She then looks around and she sees Rope Guy standing alone and isolated, and not looking like he's having any fun.) I'll be back. (She walks over to Rope Guy.) Hey there, Rope Guy._

_Rope Guy: Heya Wordgirl. Are you having fun?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and I was about to ask you the same thing. _

_Rope Guy: I'm having fun, I guess. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: You just seem so alone over here. _

_Rope Guy: The story of my life. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Would you like to come and join the party? _

_Rope Guy: I don't know. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Come on. (She then takes him by the hand and leads him to the main party area.) _

_Rope Guy: Why are you being so nice to me?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Didn't you hear the speech I made about how much I care about you villains? _

_Rope Guy: I know. But I thought it just applied to the villains like Doc and Butcher._

_Wordgirl/Becky: If I meant that, I would've said that. But I meant it for all of you villains. _

_Rope Guy: (He then begins to smile and bends to her level.) Thanks Wordgirl. You know how to put a smile on someone's face. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Merry Christmas, Rope Guy._

_Rope Guy: Thanks and a Merry Christmas to you too. _

_(Soon the festivities comes to an end and Wordgirl and Huggy prepare to head back to the hideout to drop off the presents that the villains gave them, before heading to their home at the Botsfords.)_

_Wordgirl/Becky: I just want to say how thrilled I am to have such great villains, like you all. I don't think any other superhero or heroes are as lucky as Huggy and I am. And, like I said, after the holidays are over, I know we'll go back and begin to battle again, but I will always cherish this moment and any other moments when we can come together as friends, rather than enemies. And I hope someday, we can be friends all the time and not just on special occasions. Because you all are really important to me and to Huggy. And we love you all in many different ways. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: We feel the same as well, Sweetie. And I have to say that I know the villains in other towns are jealous of us villains in Fair City because we have a super heroine who's willing to spend time with us on the holidays and give us presents, even if we don't deserve them. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (After giving each and everyone of her villains a Christmas hug. She hovers into the air and floats outside of Doc's lair, with the villains following close behind.) I love you, Villains! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_Villains: Merry Christmas, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface!_

_Tobey: I can't speak for them, but I love you too, Wordgirl!_

_(The other villains express their agreement.)_

_(With that, Wordgirl and Huggy zoom into the night.) _

_The End…_

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL WHO READ MY STORIES… :D!_


End file.
